


Лед

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: Они видят друг в друге лед.





	

 

 

Сталь звенела, ударяясь о лед, разрезая его, когда Саске двигался рывками, с раздражением отбрасывая клюшку за бортик и стаскивая шлем с головы. Матч закончился с разгромным счетом, и он был зол.

Он ненавидел такие дни, когда лед оказывался сильнее него. Мало того, что команда Саске проиграла, и он был виноват в этом не меньше остальных, так еще блестящая поверхность насмехалась над ним. Он мог видеть это в собственном искаженном отражении.

Лед дразнил его, провоцировал, кидал ему вызов и приглашал попробовать сравнять счет. Но игра была закончена, и оставаться не имело смысла — Саске умел признавать поражение.

Он бросил взгляд на трибуны. Зрители уже расходились, но Саске видел, что по крайней мере один не двигался с места. Саске знал, куда смотреть, потому что не раз кидал туда взгляд во время матча.

Итачи заметил, что Саске смотрит, и помахал рукой. И это все решило — Саске быстро заскользил к скамейке и сел, стаскивая коньки. Лед мерцал, наслаждаясь своей победой, но это не продлится долго.

Саске всегда думал о том, как по-разному они с братом подошли к одному и тому же.

Всего лишь лед, всего лишь скольжение, но Саске предпочел битву и грубую силу, когда он несся, расшвыривая соперников в стороны, а Итачи… Итачи предпочел искусство.

Саске покорял лед, заставляя подчиниться себе, Итачи же подчинялся льду, заставляя его поднимать себя в воздух и выписывать немыслимые пируэты.  Итачи двигался на льду с изяществом и грацией, о которых Саске и мечтать не мог.

Наверно, они оба видели друг в друге лед.

 

Саске подхватил коньки и, поймав взгляд Итачи, кивком показал ему в сторону раздевалок.  Тот кивнул в ответ, поднялся, подхватив куртку, и начал пробираться вдоль рядов.

До самих раздевалок, впрочем, Саске не дошел. Он толкнул плечом дверь в один из кабинетов, вошел, небрежно бросив коньки и шлем в угол, и принялся стягивать с себя защиту. Когда замок двери за его спиной щелкнул, извещая о том, что Итачи вошел и теперь стоит прямо за спиной, Саске уже был наполовину раздет. Хищно ухмыльнувшись, он развернулся, впечатывая Итачи в стену.

Саске не знал, выбрал бы он когда-нибудь вообще занятия в хоккейном клубе, если бы не фигурное катание Итачи.  

Итачи мог сложиться как угодно, если того требовал лед. И Саске требовал в раздевалке после тренировок, когда разогретый Итачи гнулся так, что не раз хотелось проверить, сможет ли он отсосать сам у себя.

Саске не терпел, не выжидал, он брал жадно, здесь и сейчас, требуя всего, потому что главным для него было победить — соперника, само собой, но в первую очередь лед. Хрупкую, блестящую красоту, которая на самом деле была прочной, твердой и холодной. Которая привыкла убивать и калечить, которая рождалась тогда, когда умирала сама жизнь.

И иногда Саске хотел мстить льду — за свой проигрыш, за то, что ему никогда не суждено было полностью его покорить, за то, что сколько бы он ни тренировался, лед все равно оставался недоступным.

Он целовал брата, потный, горячий, жадный, с силой кусая его губы. Он видел в Итачи лед, тот самый недосягаемый и непокоренный, но он не мог раздеть лед и заставить повернуться. Не мог кусать его в шею, оставляя метки, не мог доминировать над ним так, как над Итачи.

Саске хотел владеть льдом, но вместо этого он мог владеть только братом.

 

Не прошло много времени с тех пор, как они вышли из того кабинета, направляясь к теперь уже пустым раздевалкам, чтобы забрать вещи Саске. Итачи шел чуть впереди, даже не встрепанный, как всегда прямой и спокойный. Саске тащился чуть позади, испытывая нечто, похожее на неловкость — он снова потерял контроль над собой и выместил это на брате.

Итачи было больно, наверняка, хоть он это не показывал. Он никогда не показывал, даже когда взмывал в воздух на высоту больше собственного роста и потом падал на твердый и холодный лед. Даже когда получал травмы настолько серьезные, что врачи сомневались, сможет ли он снова кататься. У Итачи был свой разговор со льдом и свой способ разбираться с ним.

Он просто принимал все, что лед готов был дать — хорошее или плохое.

— Прости, — избегая смотреть Итачи в глаза, пробормотал Саске, открывая свой шкафчик и собирая вещи.

— В следующий раз получится лучше, — отозвался Итачи, и Саске не был уверен, говорит он про игру или про секс.

Со стороны всегда казалось, что Итачи все дается с легкостью — как его пируэты во время выступлений, полет и изящное скольжение. Но Саске знал, что лед упрям и жесток, что его трудно заставить делать то, что хочется. Поэтому сам Саске никогда и не пытался — он брал силой.

Он видел Итачи всякий раз, когда смотрел на лед. И сейчас, когда они шли к машине Итачи — Саске снова чуть позади, все еще испытывая чувство вины, — он думал о том, что, возможно, на самом деле все по-другому.

Их разный подход к тому, что в сущности одно и то же. Грубость и агрессия против нежности и понимания.

Они не видели друг в друге лед.

Они видели во льду друг друга.

Саске смотрел в спину Итачи, прямую и равнодушную, и думал о том, что хотел бы когда-нибудь полностью владеть братом, но смог вместо этого — только льдом.


End file.
